Waboku
の |jpname = 和睦の使者 |jphira = わぼくのししゃ |phon = Waboku no Shisha |trans = Emissaries of Harmony |image = WabokuSDZW-EN-C-1E.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |lore = You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. |ptlore = Você não leva Dano de Batalha neste turno. Seus monstros não são Destruidos por batalha neste turno |itlore = Non ricevi danno da combattimento in questo turno. I tuoi mostri non possono essere distrutti in seguito ad una battaglia in questo turno. |delore = Jeglicher durch gegnerische Monster im Kampf verursachte Schaden wird in dem Spielzug in dem diese Karte aktiviert wird, auf 0 reduziert. |edslore = Any damage inflicted by an opponent's monster is decreased to 0 during the turn this card is activated. |lp1 = Prevents Battle Damage |attack1 = Cannot be Destroyed by Battle |number = 12607053 |en_sets = Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-EN026 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-EN036 - C) |na_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-040 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-042 - C) Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN100 - DNPR) |eu_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E036 - C) |fr_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (DDJ-F046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DDP-F044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (DDY-F036 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR042 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-FR026 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-FR036 - C) |de_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G036 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE042 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-DE026 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-DE036 - C) |it_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (MIP-I044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (MIY-I036 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT042 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-IT026 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-IT036 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (DIP-P044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (DIY-P040 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT042 - C) |sp_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (BIP-S044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (BIY-S040 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP042 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-SP026 - C) Structure Deck: Zombie World (SDZW-SP036 - C) |jp_sets = EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-40 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-JP026 - C) Structure Deck 15: Zombie World (SD15-JP036 - C) Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane (DT06-JP050 - DNPR) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-KR046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-KR044 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K040 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR042 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-KR026 - C) |gx02_sets = First Spell-Trap (Ultra Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 4 |anime_dm = 025/102/106 }} es:Waboku